From Rinks to Rings
by Ballettmaus
Summary: Set after my oneshot "Right in front of me". No prior knowledge of that required. A short insight on Mac's and Stella's life as a couple.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Just a short one-shot, something I felt like writing. It is, in a way, a sequel/epilogue to my one-shot "Right in front of me". There are some details which might make more sense after having read "Right in front of me", however, it does not have to be read and for those who are still interested what it was about but don't feel like reading the entire thing, I put a short summary at the end of the document.

Thanks to Lily_Moonlight for a read through and comments and everything else!! Without her persistence, I wouldn't have written this, so I kind of dedicate that to her :-)

* * *

"It really is only for your own good, Mr Taylor," Stella heard a male voice as she rounded the corner.

A knowing smile appeared on her face, all too well able to imagine how the doctor had already made several attempts at convincing her husband to spend the night. Husband… It was a thought she was still getting used to – just like she knew he was still getting used to her being his wife. After all, their spur-of-the-moment-wedding had been only ten days ago and at times there was nothing she could do against the overwhelming surrealism of the situation.

"I'm fine." The words Mac grunted in answer to the doctor's request were in perfect sync with Stella mimicking them as she quietly walked through the door.

"So you said," the rather young man sighed, briefly glancing up at Stella.

She offered him a sympathetic smile before her gaze returned to the figure sitting with his back to her, her eyes instantly catching the tiny spot towards the right side of his skull where his hair had been shaved off so his wound could be stitched up.

"It was just a superficial cut," the doctor kept her thoughts from forming any concerns, causing Mac to turn. "It just required three stitches," he continued to explain as Stella approached, giving her husband a brief smile. "But he does have a concussion which is why we would like to keep him for overnight observation." The frustration was audible in the young man's voice.

"I told you, I'm fine," Mac repeated his words and Stella was sure he had done so more often than just the two times she had heard him say that.

"He tends to be difficult," Stella remarked lightly before the doctor had the chance to respond.

She was relieved that he was as okay as he was and as she had been told and while a part of her would have preferred him to stay, she knew that arguing would do no good. If it were her, they'd find themselves in the exact same situation; she wouldn't be able to be convinced either and if she was honest, she wanted him home tonight.

"I'm not difficult," Mac now cut in, obviously not in the mood for teasing. "But this is," he added impatiently.

He was struggling with his suit jacket and it was then Stella noticed the cast that stretched from his right hand, thumb included, up his forearm; his bones had apparently not been strong enough to support the weight his body had put on them while assumingly trying to break a probable fall.

She helped him into it, realizing that he was avoiding any sort of eye contact so he wouldn't see the disapproval he clearly was aware her gaze would hold.

"I can't make you stay," the doctor finally relented. "But at least get some rest."

"I'll make sure he does," Stella assured the doctor. Her eyes, however, were focused on Mac and even though he still wasn't looking, she knew that he was conscious of her determined glare.

The young man nodded and informing them that he would leave the papers to sign at the front desk, he took his exit.

"How did this happen?" Stella inquired once the doctor had left. She had been given the message through an officer who had only been able to tell her where to find Mac and that it was nothing overly serious.

"Dead Ice Hockey player," Mac informed her, the answer short but sufficient.

"Did he beat you up?" she asked playfully, helping Mac into his outdoor jacket. She was well aware that he had most certainly slipped on the ice yet hoped that some well-meant teasing would lift his grumpy humor.

"Very funny," he, however, only grunted, sliding from the bed.

"_I_ thought so," Stella mumbled, following him out of the small room into the hallway.

They walked wordlessly, stopping at the front desk, where Mac signed the necessary forms.

Watching him as he did that, memories of their wedding floated through Stella's mind; the warmth, the excitement, the sensation of sheer completeness that she had felt when he had put his signature on the certificate. Despite the spontaneity the moment had been perfect and the more time passed, the more did she not want it to have happened any other way.

Hearing the nurse express her well-wishes, Stella pushed those thoughts aside and an instant later she and Mac continued their way towards the exit, soon stepping out onto the parking lot. The car wasn't parked far and once inside, Stella put the key into the ignition but instead of turning it, she halted her movements, slowly letting go. Removing the final bit of the anxiety Mac's accident had caused, she took a deep breath before shifting her focus onto Mac who was already looking at her with inquiring features. Their eyes locked yet she didn't answer his unasked question but reached out, her hand touching his head. It lingered for a moment then her fingers slid carefully through his hair to his neck and with him already responding, she leaned in to him. Their lips met for a soft kiss, holding on to each other a little longer than necessary before they pulled apart. Staying close nevertheless, their eyes continued the exchange of affection until Stella eventually drew her gaze as well as hand away.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Mac sink into the seat while she started the car and leaving the parking lot, she glanced at him. He looked a bit beat and his eyes were shut but fluttered open a second later, meeting hers almost at the same time she drew away as they entered the Manhattan early afternoon traffic. They drove in silence, another brief look at Mac proving Stella's suspicion that he had gone back to rest, the concussion obviously taking its toll. However, a flicker of hope sparked inside of her that she would have an easy game convincing him to take tomorrow off.

"Who's at the lab," his voice startled her and she threw him a glance before offering a response.

"There were quite a few people there when I left," she assured him, understanding full well that this wasn't what he had meant.

She risked another quick look, the reproach his eyes held only confirming that.

"I'm sure the lab won't blow into pieces because you and I are absent," she reasoned, about to remind him of the chain of command they had when a thought crossed her mind. "But for what it's worth," she went on, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "I left Adam in charge."

"Adam!" Mac exclaimed and she didn't need to see him to be aware of the frown which was plastered across his face.

"Relax Mac," she smiled, now giving him a glance. "Do you honestly believe I'd do that?" There was a moment of quiet and she knew that he studied her, able to feel his eyes on her.

"Sometimes you do get funny ideas," he then concluded and she turned to regard him with a warning glare.

"Like marrying you just to try the 'I do'-part myself?" she asked after an instant, having shifted her eyes back to the road.

"Like marrying me just to try the 'I do'-part yourself," he agreed and stopping at a red light, she let her gaze meet his again.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea," she replied, their connected eyes trading all the emotions they didn't express in words.

"So you thought," he retorted, a faint spark of mischief lighting up his eyes and he leaned over, stealing a brief kiss that kept her from the reproachful glare she had prepared. "And you could even be right," he pointed out fondly as she had to shift her attention to the road again.

A few minutes later she pulled into the parking garage belonging to the building their – formerly her – apartment was in. While it was smaller, it was closer to the lab which was why they had in the end opted to use it as long as they hadn't a found a place they both liked and had chosen together. Until that happened – both hoping it to be rather sooner than later – Mac would also keep his apartment so they didn't have to worry about additional furniture and other space-robbing things.

With the car parked, Mac and Stella got out of it, heading to the elevator. They briefly stopped in the lobby to grab the mail and the doorman handed Mac a small UPS-delivered package. He was obviously aware of its contents as Stella could see his eyes light up, however, the look of curiosity she gave him was ignored. Admitting temporary defeat, she followed him back into the elevator and sorted through the few letters on their way up. A smile appeared on her face upon noticing the one which was addressed to Mac, the first he had received here after the address change, and she handed it to him as they walked down the quiet hallway.

Approaching their door, Stella fished for her keys, only to have Mac step in front of her and with another smile crossing her features she waited for him to unlock the door. He swung it open and they walked inside, Stella slowly closing the door behind her. Holding on to the doorknob, she let her body sink against the wood, watching him take off his shoes and jacket. It was a sight she had already gotten used to and they both were adjusting generally well. Of course, there were still things they had to adapt to but the moments when it struck her as odd to have his clothes, his bathroom articles, his personal affairs around continuously decreased.

A lot had become a routine in the little over a week they had been living together; he let her sleep as long as possible in the mornings, then gently woke her with a cup of coffee and the two times he had gone to work before her, she had found a short, affectionate note and a muffin. Other things were just as much of a habit by now, one of them Mac changing out of his work clothes as soon as they were home while Stella got them a cup of tea. It was what he was heading to the bedroom for now and she waited until he had disappeared inside before completing her part of the custom.

With two steaming mugs she entered the bedroom a couple of minutes after Mac, finding him standing sideways next to the bed, grunting at the buttons of his shirt he fumbled with.

"Need a hand?" Stella asked, realizing only after the words were out of her mouth that they implied something she hadn't intended them to. "Sorry," she immediately added with an apologetic smile, catching his eyes.

"A hand would be good," he sighed.

She set the mugs down and walked over to him, undoing the buttons at the wrist as well as the two top ones. For a moment, her hands played with the collar, her eyes seeking out his and with her hands gliding over his undershirt-covered chest, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Drawing back slowly, they remained standing close, looking at each other before she lifted her hands off of him. She was about to turn when his hand snatched hers, pulling her close and almost instantly his mouth was back on hers. Briefly smiling to herself, she began to respond, those kisses belonging to those things she was and at the same time wasn't yet completely used to. Regardless, she loved them and she willingly followed as he lowered himself onto the bed, carefully sinking into his arms.

* * *

Realizing that the caressing of her back had stopped, Stella looked up to find Mac's eyes closed, his chest rising and falling peacefully. Her lips curled into an affectionate smile and she watched his rhythmic breathing before she cautiously snuck out of his arms. She placed a kiss on his nose then got up and once she had slipped her panties back on, she swiped Mac's shirt off the floor. Buttoning it loosely over her breasts and stomach, she walked to the door, pausing to throw another glance at him. He was looking as relaxed as she felt and leaving him to his much needed rest, she stepped into the small hallway, quietly shutting the door behind her.

The warmth their love making had filled her body with – the same warmth it had every one of the few times they had made love so far – was still present and with a fresh cup of tea in her hands, she settled on the couch. Pulling her knees up and supporting her feet on the small table in front of her, she savored the hot brew, her thoughts wandering back to that very first, very amazing, time; to the following morning that had happened so naturally, when no awkwardness, no nervousness, nothing but comfort had been present.

With her tea finished, she pushed herself off the sofa and moved herself to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. She was almost done when Mac's arm wrapped around her waist and he drew her close, his lips touching her neck. Through the thin fabric of his shirt she could feel the warmth of his bare chest and leaning into his body, she enjoyed the display of affection. Covering his hand with hers, she then tilted her head, her mouth seeking out his and they sank in a kiss filled with tenderness and love. It was a long while until they let go, their eyes meeting once they had, playing with the aftermath of the kiss and more long moments passed until he broke the silence.  
"Isn't there something you still want to ask?" he inquired in a soft voice, his gaze remaining locked with hers.  
"How are you feeling?" she replied and his brows rose yet only briefly.

"Better," he decided to answer. "But that wasn't what I meant," he stated what she had already been aware of.

However, right now she didn't know what he could be referring to and returned his expectant look somewhat blankly.

He waited for another instant then loosened his embrace to reach behind himself, producing the small package he had received earlier. Her curiosity awakened she watched him open it – not for the first time, as was obvious – and held it in front of her so she could glance inside. The filling material had already been removed and all that was left was a tiny, unmistakable box but she still lifted her gaze in question. There was no response thus she finally reached for the item, slowly opening it under Mac's perceptible glance.

"It was my grandmother's," she heard him explain as she stared at the silver ring lying on blue velvet. It was simple but artfully ornamented and she took it out carefully. "I thought it might be a lot more special than any other wedding band," he went on softly and she looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips that clearly showed how much she was moved by his consideration.

"It is," she confirmed in barely a whisper, tenderly cupping his face to offer him a kiss of loving gratitude.

As they pulled apart, he gently touched her cheek before reaching for the jewelry box. Placing it on the counter, he took the ring and accepting her extended hand, he slipped it on to her finger.

"I asked my mother to alter it before she sent it," he confessed, obviously having caught her surprise over the perfect fit. "The wedding date is engraved as well."

Regarding her hand with the ring on her finger, she nodded, in that moment feeling more complete than she ever had and she knew that, if anything, that sensation would only grow.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly.

A faint, quick smile lit up his features and he dug into his pants to reveal a plain silver band.

"Interesting case," she remarked, immediately aware that his coming home late two days ago had not been due to "a case that had come up" as he had told her.

"It was quite time consuming," he smirked and she regarded him with sheer affection before taking the ring out of his palm.

She slid it over his finger, an almost overwhelming sense of unity spreading through her body; their actions, the rings, completing the vows they had offered. All those unique emotions she had felt tumbled through her once more and intertwining her fingers with his, she let her lips meet his, sealing their eternal bond of love.

* * *

"Right in front of me"- summary (includes season five spoilers) :

While Mac and Stella, friends as we know them on show, are waiting for Danny and Lindsay at the clerk's office some lighthearted teasing during the day and a discussion about the difficulty of the "I do" lead to them getting married in the spur of the moment.


End file.
